A stepping motor is provided with a rotor fixed to a periphery of a rotating shaft, and a pair of stators disposed in an axial direction of the rotating shaft, with the rotor in between.
The stator includes coils that are parallelly installed to the rotor with respect to the axial direction of the rotating shaft, and a yoke for holding the coils.
The above stepping motor is applied for driving camera lenses and pickup lenses of media-related devices, and has applications in various other electronic devices.